pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Godzilla - Replay , Chapter 1 - Ziemia
Godzilla — Replay Rozdział 1 - ZIEMIA A więc. Telewizor jest połączony z komputerem, a więc jestem gotowy, by robić zapisy ekranu. A więc zaczynamy... Spoko, intro wygląda tak samo. Jeżeli będzie to tak samo, jak z grą Zacharego to gra będzie identyczna jak oryginał aż do pierwszej walki z bossem, lecz nie będę rozpaczał, jeżeli gra okaże się normalna. Dziwne. Dopiero co zacząłem grę, a już wydaje się inna. Prawie bym to przeoczył, ale zauważyłem, że w menu głównym brakuje opcji „Ostatnia gra". Mam nadzieje, że nie oznacza to, że nie mogę zapisać. Nie chcę przejść tej całej gry na jednym długim posiedzeniu.Może nazwy plansz będą działać jako hasła lub coś. Tak czy inaczej, nie dowiem się, jeżeli nie zacznę grać. Przeskoczyło intro z systemem solarnym. (powiedział w głowie) Kurde Lubiłem muzykę z tego rozpoczęcia do gry, lecz wygląda na to, że nie będzie mi dane jej posłuchać. (zdziwienie)... Co jest? Co to jest? Tak nie wyglądała plansza ziemi. I nie mam ani Godzilli, ani Mothry? (głośno powiedział) Cholera! Wygląda na to, że nie muszę się martwić o nie zobaczenie niczego nowego. Nic z powyższego obrazka nie ukazało się w zwykłej grze oprócz paska zdrowia i energii. Nie sądzę, że cokolwiek z tego było podczas gry Zacharego, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Jedyne co pozostało takie same to muzyka.Moim jedynym kaiju (o ile można go tak nazwać) był powyższy dinozaur. Jako że jego imię nad paskiem zdrowia pisało GODZILLA, pomyślałem, że gra sugeruje, że ten okres czasu dział się przed mutacją Godzilly. W powyższej dżungli nie znajduje się nic wartego uwagi oprócz innych dinozaurów. Te pterodaktyle atakowały z powietrza, gdy zbliżyłem się do nich zbyt blisko, przewaga z nich albo ucieka, albo próbuje walczyć. Czasami, kiedy zabije jednego z nich, wypada z nich zdrowie (takie same jak w oryginalnej grze). Jest to bardzo prosty, szybki i łatwy poziom. Ukończyłem go w mniej niż dwie minuty. Teraz spróbuje poziomu z niebieską ikoną a po tym z żółtą. Jest to poziom na plaży. Jak możecie zauważyć, te małe niebieskie kraby są upierdliwe, wskakują na ciebie, wysysając ci życie. Na szczęście są one mało wytrzymałe, więc przynajmniej nie stanowią większego problemu. Wielką wadą jest natomiast ich ilość. Cholery są wszędzie, więc próbuje ich omijać, przeskakując nad nimi zamiast walki. W drugiej części poziomu było o wiele mniej krabów i o wiele więcej tych wodnych dinozaurów wychodziły z przepaści. Za dzieciaka grałem w sporo platformówek, więc nie jest to dla mnie żadne zadanie, by do nich wpaść. Nie jest to także straszne, lecz sprawia, że dziwnie się czuje. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć, ale gdybym nie zagrał wcześniej w oryginał, to nie zauważyłbym, że coś jest nie tak. Póki co jak na ,,nawiedzoną grę'' nic nie wydaje się bardzo inne. Jest to, póki co jakbym grał w przeciętną grę a dokładniej w przeciętny ROM hack. Żadne z tych dinozaurów nie powinno tu być i nie mam pojęcia, skąd oni się wzięli. Trzeci poziom był bardzo zbugowany. Brak przeciwników, sprite'y mojego potwora ,,latały'' po ekranie. Muzyka tutaj jest podobnie zniekształcona, jest jakby spowolniona i ma mniejszą częstotliwość. Kiedy przechodziłem poziom, próbując odgadnąć, co się z nim stało, nagle napadł mnie zbugowany Gidora! Prawie spanikowałem, bo nie miałem szans, by wygrać z nim walkę w takim stanie, ale, gra po tym nieoczekiwanym zwrocie akcji zamarła, po czym powróciłem na planszę. (powiedział) Dziwne. Ostatnim rodzajem etapu na tej planecie była kolejna dżungla tym. Była to ta sama dżungla co za pierwszym razem, lecz tym razem była tutaj noc a przeciwnicy byli inni niż i o wiele agresywniejsi. Nadchodzili z dwóch stron ekranu, więc musiałem stale zwracać uwagę na lewą, jak i na prawą stronę ekranu. Atakowałem mniejszych wrogów dla życia i unikałem reszty, gdyż byłem przekonany, że Triceratops na końcu planszy to boss. Nie wiedziałem czego się po nim spodziewać, więc nie chciałem mieć mało zdrowia, gdy dojdzie do konfrontacji.Ten poziom był znacznie dłuższy niż reszta oraz zauważyłem nietypową współpracę pomiędzy przeciwnikami. Niebieskie raptory podążały za Godzillą i ciągle wskakiwały na mnie, przez co byłem popychany z powrotem na większe dinozaury. Są inne większe dinozaury tej samej barwy, które wykonują podobną czynność. Szarżują na mnie, zadając mi obrażenia, dopóki się nie odsunę albo ich nie zabije. Zachowują się tak, jakby mnie nienawidzili z jakiejś przyczyny. W końcu dotarłem do Triceratopsa, który tak jak sądziłem, okazał się bossem. W tle było można zauważyć spadającą bombę atomową, w tle a walka miała ustawiony licznik na dokładnie jedną minutę. (myśli) To musi być czas, podczas którego mój potwór stanie się prawdziwą Godzillą! Triceratops natomiast musiał być najsilniejszym z wszystkich dinozaurów na wyspie, zapewne rywalem mojego. Muszę go pokonać albo to nie Godzilla stanie się Królem Potworów. Nie miał wielu ataków. Był on ograniczony do szarżowania. Kiedy próbował mnie staranować, po prostu nad nim przeskoczyłem, po czym nawalałem w niego wszystkim, co miałem. Pokonałem go cztery sekundy przed zakończeniem odliczania. Nie miałem czasu, by uciec od bomby, lecz wygląda na to, że nie musiałem. Po zakończeniu odliczania odpaliła się scena: Po tej scenie gra automatycznie przeniosła mnie do menu głównego gdzie opcja ,,Nowa Gra'' została zastąpiona ,,Kontynuuj''. I to był cały 1 świat. Moja opinia? Jestem trochę zmieszany i nie jestem do końca pewny, co o tym wszystkim sądzę. Gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło? Ze skąd przybyło? I dlaczego? Tłumaczenie przez D12TRG (użytkownik Almighty Dash fandomu wikia) PS: Wkrótce spodziewajcie się kolejnych części tej creepypasty. Ostrzegam, że jak pierwowzór jest ona długa, lecz jak na dzisiejszy stan (1.03.2018, Czwartek) ma ona tylko 5 chapterów i nie mam pojęcia czy będzie to jeszcze kontynuowane. Ale pożyjemy, zobaczymy. A póki co Sayonara D12 Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:NES Kategoria:Famicom Kategoria:8-bit Kategoria:Nawiedzona gra Kategoria:ROM Hack Kategoria:Gra na kartridżu Kategoria:Pegazus